Claveles Blancos y Bellotas
by Akai Suzume
Summary: Arundel, Inglaterra. Muchas cosas han ocurrido en este sitio a lo largo del tiempo, cada planta tiene un significado que tiene que ver directamente con nuestra forma de ser. ¿La Piedra Filosofal es un mito? Entra y descúbrelo. Advertencias: Yaoi y M-Preg.


Claveles Blancos y Bellotas

La luz en aquella mansión siempre fue escasa, tanto que los dueños que siguieron al primero siempre hacían lo posible por pasar el menor tiempo posible dentro de ella o, si podían, vendérsela a algún incauto que quisiera comprarla y que, al poco tiempo después de vivir en ella, seguía el mismo procedimiento de todos los dueños anteriores. Fue todo de esta forma hasta que, un día, un nuevo propietario cambió la rutina que el segundo empezó y que todos los demás imitaron, horrorizados por las penumbras y el misterio reinantes permanentemente en esa mansión de estilo tradicional, convirtiéndose así en el último dueño de aquella enorme casa.

Nadie supo nunca de dónde había salido ese hombre que cambió todo el procedimiento de compra-venta de la mansión. Nadie supo jamás cómo consiguió integrarse en el ambiente lúgubre y tenebroso de la casa y aún menos lo que fue de su vida desde que se mudó al pueblo. Nadie lo veía por la calle, por el mercado o por cualquier otro sitio que no fuera dentro de los límites de la mansión que, desde el momento de su llegada, se convirtió en su hogar. Desde el momento de su llegada, los habitantes de la ciudad empezaron a tener un tema constante de conversación.

Comenzaron hablando de su sorpresiva y exótica belleza, aquella hermosura que, con tan sólo posar los ojos sobre el joven señor, provocaba suspiros de placer en muchas mujeres y la envidia de otro gran número de hombres. Lo siguiente de lo que hablaron fue de su misterioso porte de hombre poderoso, con su siempre impecable y elegante vestimenta. En general, ya que siempre hay alguien que quiere tener más, este hecho ni importaba ni molestaba a nadie, eran gente sencilla, poco les tenía que importar cuán importante fuera ese caballero, estaban bien como estaban, aún a pesar de todas las dificultades que podían llegar a tener. Aún a pesar de todas las habladurías, los pueblerinos sabían muy poco de él.

Lo único que la gente del pueblo sabía de aquel hombre, o eso creían de haberlo oído, era su nombre: Nathaniel Reeves.

* * *

><p>La fuerza de la inercia al parar el coche es lo único que consigue que el pequeño Keith despegue la mirada del libro que ha estado leyendo todo el trayecto desde su anterior casa, en una ciudad a varios cientos de kilómetros de allí, hasta el pueblo donde él y su familia acaban de trasladarse con el único propósito de quedarse permanentemente en el lugar.<p>

El por qué sus padres han decidido cambiar tan repentinamente de residencia es algo que, tanto Keith como sus hermanos, desconocen aún. El dónde van a vivir exactamente, en cambio, les es revelado ahora que el coche ha dejado de andar y ellos pueden salir: un gran castillo al estilo gótico situado en lo alto de una colina, desde donde se ve la ciudad entera a sus pies.

La bella mujer del matrimonio Brown, Mary Ann, insta a sus hijos a entrar en el castillo una vez que considera que se han deleitado lo suficiente con las vistas del pueblo y el exterior de su nuevo hogar, mientras que su marido, William, busca un sitio mejor para dejar aparcado el coche.

Alison y Basil, los mellizos, son los primeros en entrar, seguidos muy de cerca por sus hermanos pequeños Keith y Scarlet. El matrimonio entra después, cerrando la gran puerta de entrada. Una vez que están todos dentro, Mary Ann y William se disponen a poner todo en orden y sus hijos hacen el reparto de las habitaciones, observando y decidiendo quién se quedará con cada habitación.

Cuando todo está en orden y ya han decidido la habitación que tendrá cada uno, van a descansar a su respectivo cuarto, durmiéndose al momento de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, durmiendo sin problemas y sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

Pero no todos acaban durmiéndose tan tranquilamente. Hay una excepción a este hecho dentro del castillo: Keith Brown.

* * *

><p>Diez años pasaron desde su llegada, y la gente del pueblo aún hablaba de Nathaniel Reeves con la misma insistencia, o incluso con más, que en el primer día. Como siempre, las habladurías y rumores sobre él iban desde que nunca salía de los límites de la mansión, hasta que era un asesino en serie o un vampiro, pasando por que todas las personas que entraban en la enorme casa desaparecían sin dejar rastro y nunca se las volvía a ver.<p>

Esto último, en realidad, era más cierto que falso, pues en esos diez años, varias personas llegaron a entrar a ver la mansión, y a ninguna de ellas se la volvió a ver por la ciudad, ya sea viva o muerta. Esa era también la razón por la que los habitantes del pueblo lo llamaban asesino, vampiro y varias otras cosas más que a veces es mejor no mencionar. Los rumores nunca fueron confirmados, ni siquiera con la llegada de una joven madre con su hijo.

Lo que sí ocurrió cuando Holly y Keith Black llegaron al pueblo fue que se empezó a ver al señor Reeves más tiempo por el jardín, observando a ambos recién llegados. Holly estaba asustada: todos los rumores referentes a Nathaniel Reeves y que circulaban constantemente por la ciudad eran completamente escalofriantes y el aspecto de Nathaniel, aunque atractivo y refinado, le causaba un enorme temor. Su hijo Keith, en cambio, estaba contento, ¿y por qué no estarlo? El extraño y agradable señor de la mansión de al lado, como al pequeño Keith le gustaba llamarlo cuando estaba en presencia de su madre y cualquier otro habitante de la ciudad y el señor Reeves no estaba observando desde el jardín de su casa, le hablaba de una gran cantidad de temas: literatura, mitología, arte, ciencia, historia...

Con él nunca se aburría, aprendía bastante, su imaginación se había incrementado considerablemente, y aún seguía creciendo conforme el señor Reeves le contaba más cosas, y Nathaniel siempre los trataba a su madre y a él muy amablemente, aún a pesar de la frialdad con la que Holly lo trataba cada vez que lo veía hablando con Keith.

* * *

><p>-¡Keith! Levántate ya, vas a llegar tarde –la insistente voz de Mary Ann resuena por las paredes de la torre que mira hacia el norte, la habitación que, por unas razones o por otras, le pertenece al pequeño.<p>

Saliendo de un sueño que no recordará al poco tiempo de despertar, Keith abre un poco los ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados. Al darse cuenta de las palabras de su madre y de la veracidad de las mismas al ver la hora que marca el reloj, abre los ojos de golpe y, lo más rápido que su cuerpo le puede permitir, empieza a prepararse para ir a su primer día de clase, intentando no llegar tarde.

Cuando consigue prepararse, baja rápidamente hasta el comedor, lugar donde sus hermanos y sus padres ya lo esperaban con el desayuno en la mesa. Desayunan rápido y en silencio, ¿para qué hablar cuando eso sólo los retrasaría en su primer día en la escuela o en el trabajo? Keith y los mellizos van rápidamente al instituto, acompañando de paso a Scarlet, quien aún va al colegio. Llegan sin problemas y a tiempo, para alivio del pequeño Keith.

-Tu primera clase es con Basil, así que ve rápido a cambiarte y espéralo con tus compañeros en el gimnasio –Alison comenta y ordena a su hermano menor para después, al verlo alejarse hacia las taquillas y estar segura de que no puede perderse, dirigirse ella, junto a su hermano mellizo, hacia la sala de profesores.

-¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado paranoica? –Basil, andando detrás de su hermana, pregunta con un tono de incredulidad muy poco común en él.

-No, no lo creo. Y tú tampoco lo creerías así si hubieras visto lo que vi cuando llegamos aquí –Alison, dando así por terminada la charla, responde con cierta sequedad, dejando extrañado a su mellizo.

Cuando el joven Basil va a contestar a su hermana, ésta ya está a una distancia considerable. ¿Cuándo había dejado de andar, dejando a Alison andar sola hacia la sala de profesores? Empieza a andar de nuevo, con cierta prisa para poder alcanzar a la mujer, sin poder evitar soltar un comentario en voz baja antes de llegar al lado de ella:

-Ves fantasmas donde hay personas y personas donde no hay otra cosa que no sea el aire. Acabas de enloquecer definitiva e irremediablemente, hermana.

* * *

><p>"Madre, ¿por qué tratas tan mal al extraño y agradable señor de la mansión de al lado? No te entiendo, no consigo entenderte. El señor Reeves no nos ha hecho nada malo, por el contrario, ¡siempre nos trata bien!, ¿o ha intentado hacerte algo malo desde que llegamos al pueblo y lo vimos en el jardín de su casa? Pensándolo mejor, tú no eres la única que parece volverse estoica cuando él está cerca. Los vecinos también lo hacen. Todos aquí lo hacen. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacéis? ¿Qué excusa tenéis para explicar esta situación?". Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el pequeño Keith le dirigió a Holly antes de que la mujer, envuelta en un extraño ataque de miedo y desesperación, dejara que su mano derecha chocara en una sonora bofetada en la pequeña mejilla izquierda del niño, produciendo que éste la mirara incrédulo, ¡su madre nunca antes lo había abofeteado!, y que luego, al poco tiempo después, saliera corriendo de la humilde casa en la que viven, dirigiéndose hacia cualquier otro lugar.<p>

Holly casi puede adivinar, pero sí lo puede asegurar, ya que conoce bien al niño, que su hijo está en la mansión de Nathaniel Reeves. Y eso la aterra. La primera vez que lo vio, no pudo evitar sentir que un miedo atroz sacudía su cuerpo. Debido a eso, ejerció aún más fuerza en el agarre de la mano de su pequeño hijo, produciendo que éste la mirara confundido y que Nathaniel sonriera de forma casi imperceptible y misteriosa. En todas las demás veces que lo vio, el miedo no disminuyó ni un ápice y cada vez que lo ve al lado de Keith sus sentidos se ponen alerta, como si el señor Reeves fuese un animal salvaje dispuesto a atacar a su presa y ésta fuera su pequeño hijo.

Con sólo pensar en esa última idea, Holly tiembla de miedo y reza, aunque interiormente sepa que eso será en vano, para que el temor de imaginar que a su pequeño Keith le ocurra algo, y sobretodo el que le pase algo por no haberlo protegido de Nathaniel Reeves, no sea cierto.

* * *

><p>El gran reloj en la puerta del instituto marca las doce en punto de la mañana, la hora del almuerzo. Todos van a la cafetería para comerse cualquier cosa con tranquilidad. Están todos, salvo Alison, y Basil, al darse cuenta, se intenta levantar de la mesa donde todos los demás profesores están ya sentados, siendo interceptado por un hombre alto, joven y hermoso sentado a su lado, cogiéndolo del brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse del todo. ¿Quién es? Lo vieron en la sala de profesores al llegar, pero no saben ni su nombre ni la materia que imparte.<p>

-Basil Brown, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Miles Reef, imparto la clase de Historia Universal –el joven hombre se presenta al leer en la mirada de Basil la intención de preguntarle su nombre.

-Encantado. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –sentándose bien, el profesor Brown pregunta, mirándolo serio.

-Parece que busca usted a alguien, ¿a su hermana, tal vez? –la pregunta del profesor Reef hace que su acompañante lo mire de forma seca. Miles sonríe, disculpándose- No quise molestarlo, Brown, es sólo que, no estando la mujer con la que usted estaba al inicio en la sala de profesores, que creí que es su hermana por el parecido de ambos, y estando a punto de levantarse, pensé que iría a buscarla.

-Está en lo cierto, Miles Reef, iba ahora mismo a buscarla. ¿Me permite levantarme para poder hacerlo? –su tono de voz suena tranquilo, aún a pesar del extraño resentimiento que está sintiendo hacia ese hombre.

-No se preocupe, ya voy yo a buscarla, usted coma tranquilo -el profesor Reef sonríe y se levanta mientras dice estas palabras.

Antes de que Basil pudiera quejarse, Miles ya se ha levantado del todo, se ha dado la vuelta y se dirige con paso firme y calmado hacia la salida del comedor. El profesor Brown deja salir un débil gruñido de resentimiento y frustración. ¿Por qué, si no sabe nada de ese hombre, siente tanto disgusto con tan sólo verlo? No lo entiende, pero es algo que le sale solo. Intente lo que intente y las veces que lo haga, no consigue mirar a Miles Reef con buenos ojos.

* * *

><p>A las puertas de los límites de la mansión, el pequeño Keith observa atentamente el jardín, buscando a alguien. Dos minutos después, dicho alguien sale de la casa, yendo hacia él una vez que se ha recuperado de la sorpresa inicial al ver al niño, sin su madre, en frente de la enorme puerta de metal que impide que alguien que no sea él mismo pueda entrar sin su consentimiento.<p>

-Keith. ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeño?, es raro verte sin tu madre –mientras va acercándose al niño, Nathaniel decide empezar a hablar, pero deja de andar en cuanto nota el tono rosáceo de la mejilla izquierda del pequeño y su silencio-. Keith.

-Siento molestarlo, señor Reeves –el pequeño habla en un hilillo de voz, bajando levemente la cabeza.

-Al contrario, pequeño, me agrada tu presencia –vuelve a empezar a andar, llegando al fin hacia donde está el niño-. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te ha pasado?

-Es sólo que no entiendo por qué nadie en el pueblo quiere estar cerca del señor Reeves –Keith decide hablar al poco tiempo después, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

-Eso es porque me tienen miedo –Nathaniel responde, sonriendo, de forma simple con esa frase y sin darle mucha importancia.

El niño se queda en silencio. Se debate entre gritar que el señor Reeves no da miedo o quedarse callado. ¿Qué hacer? Quiere decir lo que piensa, pero sabe, o más bien se imagina, que eso traería problemas a Nathaniel o a Holly. El extraño y agradable señor de la mansión de al lado sonríe al darse cuenta de la indecisión del pequeño Keith y, para hacerle sentir mejor, abre la puerta, dándole paso al niño hacia el jardín.

-Puede que a tu madre no le haga ninguna gracia que te abra la puerta para dejarte entrar, pero, entra –Nathaniel vuelve a hablar, sonriendo aún.

-¡Gracias, señor Reeves! –sonriendo abiertamente como sólo un niño puede hacer, corre hacia dentro de los límites de la mansión de Nathaniel Reeves.

* * *

><p>Miles Reef sale del comedor, dirigiéndose, sin habérselo propuesto antes, hacia la parte más escondida del patio y… bingo. Alison está allí. Pero de espaldas le recuerda a una mujer que conoció hace mucho tiempo y, en un susurro, pronuncia su nombre, Casandra, con voz lastimosa, haciendo que Alison se diera la vuelta de forma rápida y con un asombro que acaba disipándose de su mirada al ver los ojos de Miles.<p>

-Lo siento, al verla de espaldas me ha recordado a una mujer que conocí hace tiempo –el profesor de Historia se disculpa rápidamente, temiendo que Alison se hubiera molestado.

-Tranquilo, lo sé. Pude verlo en sus ojos –la mujer sonríe después de hablar, con la intención de restarle importancia al asunto y tranquilizar a su inesperado acompañante, aunque, lejos de conseguir su cometido, Miles la mira con interés y cierta curiosidad-. No me haga caso, suelo decir cosas extrañas como la anterior.

-A mi no me parecen extrañas, aunque sí me lo parece que alguien las diga. ¿Cómo es eso de que pudo verlo en mis ojos?

-Por el brillo en su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que me heló la sangre, como si, al decir el nombre, usted estuviera perdido en un pasado o en un recuerdo, como desee llamarlo, realmente lejano y doloroso. Por eso supuse que no se refería a mí.

-Entiendo. Eso es realmente impresionante –hay una pequeña pausa, hasta que el hombre decide volver a hablar-. Creo que no nos han presentado. Miles Reef, profesor de Historia Universal. Siento haberla llamado Casandra.

Antes de que a Alison le de tiempo de responder, empieza a soplar una suave brisa, levantando un poco la falda de su vestido y moviendo su cabello, sorprendiéndola. La brisa desaparece casi tan rápido como vino, dejando que la joven mujer responda al profesor Reef.

-No se preocupe, soy Alison Casandra Brown, profesora de Literatura Inglesa y Universal. Como puede ver, Casandra es mi segundo nombre –ríe levemente.

-Ya veo.

* * *

><p>Varios años han pasado desde que Nathaniel dejó entrar por primera vez al pequeño Keith al jardín de su mansión. Tal y como Reeves había imaginado, a Holly no le hizo ninguna gracia que le hubiera abierto al niño la puerta que separa el jardín de la calle para que pudiera pasar, pero, aún a pesar de su desagrado y oposición, la mujer no opuso resistencia a que Nathaniel dejara entrar al pequeño para jugar en el patio exterior de la vieja casa cada vez que quisieran. Como compensación, el señor Reeves nunca, mientras Holly estuvo viva y a cargo de su hijo, llegó a abrir la puerta de la mansión para el niño. Tal vez por eso, la mujer empezó a tenerle más respeto que miedo. No obstante, el miedo siempre siguió ahí.<p>

Las cosas en el pueblo pasaban sin problemas, algo típico en una pequeña ciudad, aunque en crecimiento, como lo es Arundel, aunque la tranquilidad para la familia Black terminó con la misma rapidez con la que una nueva persona llegó al pueblo.

Con la llegada de Lily Red, la mujer que acababa de llegar a Arundel, Holly empezó a sentirse realmente mal. La invadían fiebres moderadas, escalofríos constantes, sudores nocturnos y toses severas durante gran parte del día, la acompañaba la debilidad desde que se levantaba hasta altas horas de la noche y su peso había disminuido drásticamente en poco tiempo. También tosía gran cantidad de sangre.

En varias semanas, Holly no pudo moverse de la cama. El malestar, los escalofríos, el cansancio y los ataques de tos eran tan frecuentes y abundantes que la pobre mujer no tenía fuerzas para cambiar de posición, aún menos para levantarse.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Arundel estaban siempre pendientes del pequeño Keith y de su madre enferma, la mayor parte del tiempo varias mujeres estaban dentro de la casa, unas cocinando, otras limpiando, otras cuidando a la débil mujer y otras pendientes de su hijo.

En algunas semanas más, ocurrió lo inevitable. Holly Black murió en una noche de luna llena, gritando y sollozando entre sueños, llamando insistentemente a Keith. _Delirando_.

* * *

><p>En la puerta de entrada del colegio, la pequeña Scarlet espera pacientemente a que sus hermanos mayores vayan a recogerla. Sus padres están ocupados con el trabajo y le prohíben volver sola al castillo. Una voz suave y varonil le pregunta, detrás de ella y a cierta distancia, si está sola. La niña mira hacia donde está el extraño, encontrándose con un joven hombre, verdaderamente hermoso y vestido de traje de chaqueta y sombrero, que le sonríe con dulzura y amabilidad. El extraño levanta la mano a la altura de la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Scarlet, sin embargo, tan sólo se limita a observarlo. Sin decir ni hacer nada.<p>

-Entiendo. No puedes hablar con desconocidos –el joven hombre habla con mucha tranquilidad, sin borrar la sonrisa amable y dulce de su rostro. La niña asiente, mirándolo aún inexpresiva-. Nathan Reef a tu disposición, pequeña –a la vez que habla, se quita el sombrero e inclina suavemente el tronco hacia delante, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. ¿Sigo siendo un desconocido?

-No del todo, aunque a mis padres no les gustaría que le dirigiera la palabra. Me llamo Scarlet, Scarlet Lily Brown –la pequeña habla con voz suave y seria, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto.

-Bonito nombre. No te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿tú y tu familia acabáis de mudaros? –Scarlet asiente ante la pregunta- Entiendo. Espero que os estéis acostumbrando bien a la vida en Arundel y no estéis teniendo ningún problema.

-Estamos bien hasta el momento. Gracias por preocuparse, señor Reef.

Esas son las últimas palabras que, tanto Nathan Reef como Scarlet Lily Brown, se dirigen el uno al otro en varios minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para que ambos se examinaran mutuamente y con cuidado. Cuando vuelven a dirigirse la palabra es para despedirse, ya que Scarlet, al ver a sus hermanos, no duda en ir rápidamente hacia ellos. Miles Reef aparece andando justo detrás de los hermanos Brown, cruzándose con ellos en el mismo momento en el que van andando hacia el castillo.

Nathan y el recién llegado se saludan, una vez que el profesor de Historia Universal se halla al lado del hombre. Ambos miran hacia los hermanos, viéndolos alejarse.

* * *

><p>Tras la muerte de Holly, Keith empezó a utilizar la casa en la que su madre y el vivieron hasta el momento únicamente para dormir. El resto del tiempo, el chico estaba en el jardín de la mansión de Nathaniel, haciéndole compañía, o en cualquiera de las casas de los demás vecinos, al cuidado de las mujeres del pueblo. En el único sitio de la ciudad donde el pequeño jamás fue por unas razones o por otras, normalmente debido a una prohibición de Nathaniel, era al viejo castillo de Arundel, el lugar donde Lily Red habita. Keith nunca supo la razón de la prohibición de acercarse a la colina del hogar de la recién llegada mujer impuesta por el señor Reeves pero, tal vez por el mutismo en el que el dueño de la mansión entró las tres primeras y únicas veces que se lo preguntó, el pequeño nunca más volvió a exteriorizar su deseo de saber la razón de la prohibición.<p>

Keith también le preguntó a Nathaniel muchas cosas acerca de las circunstancias de la muerte de su madre, pero la única pregunta que tuvo alguna respuesta verbal fue "¿De qué murió?" _Tisis, la Gran Plaga Blanca iniciada a principios del siglo pasado_. Aún así, teniendo en cuenta la descripción que el señor Reeves dio acerca de la enfermedad, esa respuesta despertó aún mas preguntas de las que apaciguó. "¿Cómo, si la enfermedad es contagiosa, es posible que nadie mas que ella la haya sufrido? ¿Por qué su madre enfermó sin que nadie lo hiciera antes que ella? ¿Cómo se contagia la enfermedad? ¿Por qué, siendo una epidemia con alrededor de cien años, Holly ha sido la única que ha muerto en Arundel por su causa?" Esas preguntas y muchas más empezaron a rondar la mente del pequeño Keith desde que supo que la causa de la muerte de Holly fue la enfermedad conocida con los nombres de tuberculosis, consunción, tisis, escrófula, mal de Pott, tabes mesentérica, mal del rey o plaga blanca.

* * *

><p>-¿Estuviste esperando durante mucho tiempo, Padre? –Miles decide romper el silencio que, desde que los hermanos Brown se perdieron de vista, se hizo entre ambos.<p>

-Pierde cuidado, Miles, ni siquiera llevo aquí diez minutos y, de todas formas, estuve hablando con la pequeña Scarlet Lily Brown –Nathan habla sonriendo al profesor tranquilizadoramente-. He descubierto hoy cosas realmente interesante, ¿tú también, Miles?

-Sí, también me he enterado de cosas interesantes, y tal parece que los fantasmas del pasado han decidido regresar a Arundel tras cerca de dos siglos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Muchacho, completamente de acuerdo. A partir de mañana todo dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados, al igual que sucedió a principios del siglo XVIII. Se hace algo tarde, volvamos ya a casa.

Miles asiente y ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar durante todo el camino que recorren hasta los terrenos de una gran mansión de estilo tradicional europeo y de una enorme belleza clásica que es casi opacada por las sombras que pueblan la edificación. Nathan abre la puerta de la valla y ambos hombres entran al bien cuidado jardín. Miles cierra el pórtico del vallado y, tanto él como su padre andan por la desalojada vereda que lleva hacia la entrada de la mansión. Una vez allí, Nathan abre la puerta y, después de que tanto Miles como él miraran hacia las plantas del jardín, entran en la gran mansión.

La puerta se cierra al mismo tiempo que una luz de un color azul espectral recorre el patio exterior de la antigua y oscura casa, enroscándose en una rama de sauce llorón y en otra rama, ésta de ébano, que, poco a poco, están empezando a brotar de unos viejos troncos carcomidos por los invertebrados. ¿Qué significa esa luz espectral? ¿Cómo es posible que dos nuevas ramas estén saliendo de unos troncos en los que, hasta hace relativamente poco, no crecía absolutamente nada?

* * *

><p>Dieciséis años han pasado desde que Nathaniel Reeves y yo escapamos de Salem. Llegué a Arundel, el pueblo donde Nathaniel se instaló al irse de Massachusetts, hace varios meses. No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque, pensándolo mejor, es completamente lógico. Nathaniel es del tipo de personas que andan metidas en sucesos extraños y paranormales, contrario a lo que muchos pueden llegar a pensar debido a su aspecto de buen caballero inglés, curioso, ¿verdad?<p>

Noté hace varios días que, en el jardín exterior de la mansión donde Nathaniel vive, ha empezado a brotar una rama de brezo blanco, ya que no estamos en febrero me parece extraño que sea silvestre, entre medias de una gran y antigua encina y un pequeño matorral de claveles blancos, aún en crecimiento. Detrás del arbusto, hay un ciprés completamente muerto… sí, es cierto. La madre de ese niño murió de tisis cuando llegué. _Menuda casualidad… ¿verdad?_

Nathaniel ha estado cuidando arduamente del chico desde que éste perdió a su madre. No sé por qué lo cuida tanto y con tanto esmero, ¡ni siquiera deja que el niño se acerque a más de cien metros de los límites del castillo donde me hospedo!, de lo que sí estoy completamente segura es de que Nathaniel trama algo con el crío, pero, ¿qué? No es normal su comportamiento. Aún a pesar de que no entiendo el comportamiento de Nathaniel Reeves, hay algo que tengo claro: descubriré cualquier cosa que esté tramando me cueste lo que me cueste.

A parte de la muerte de la madre del niño, Holly Black, ha habido seis muertes más, todas ellas producto de alguna extraña enfermedad dentro de Arundel. El único que sabe que todas las muertes han sido por causa mía es Nathaniel, el causante de todas las desapariciones anteriores en el lugar.

Si alguien descubre esto no sería nada bueno para ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad, Nathaniel?

_Lily Red._

* * *

><p>-¿Vas a salir? –te pregunto al ver que estás sacando la mayor parte de tu ropa del armario. ¿Con quién irás, Alison?<p>

-Sí. Miles me invitó a ir con él al río Arun –contestas sonriendo levemente. Tal vez sepas la aversión que ese hombre me produce. Suspiras a la vez que encuentras un atuendo que parece gustarte-. Basil, sal de la habitación, por favor, voy a cambiarme.

Salgo, dirigiéndome hacia el salón, el lugar en el que están tanto mis padres como mi hermana pequeña.

-Pareces enfadado, Basil –Madre comenta con su tono de voz normal, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas, Madre –Scarlet me mira inconscientemente cuando termino de hablar.

-Serán también imaginaciones mías que Alison parezca tan entusiasmada ahora mismo, ¿verdad? –su tomo de voz es completamente sarcástico, pero eso únicamente puede significar que lo que ha dicho es cierto. ¡Maldición!

Giro bruscamente la cabeza, encontrándome de lleno con la imagen de mi hermana mayor, por unos minutos, con un vestido de algodón negro hasta las rodillas, con las mangas cortas y un poco holgadas y con mariposas bordadas en hilo rojo, haciendo juego con el color de su cabello, en el centro del pecho y en la falda del vestido. Complementando el vestido, unos zapatos cerrados de charol negro con un poco de tachón y el pelo recogido en una cola alta y un lazo negro, con el flequillo suelto, y sin maquillaje. ¡Está preciosa! ¿Por qué se pone así a causa de ir con ese profesor de Historia Universal al río Arun?

-¡Estás espléndida, Alison, Querida! –la exclamación de nuestra madre hace que regrese a la realidad y también que me hierva aún más la sangre.

-Gracias, Madre –Alison sonríe al hablar, haciéndose ver mucho mejor si cabe-. Tengo que irme ya, o si no llegaré tarde. ¡Nos vemos! –se despide de nosotros con la mano y sale de la sala.

Scarlet susurra algo que suena como "¿Habrá visto que llegará tarde si no sale ahora mismo de aquí?". Salgo corriendo del lugar, siguiendo a mi hermana, con una extraña oleada de ira que estoy completamente seguro de que no soy capaz de ocultar.

_Basil Brown._

* * *

><p>En cinco años muchas cosas pueden suceder, dos de ellas pueden ser el nacimiento de una persona y la muerte de otra, aunque esas dos cosas sucedieron ambas en el mismo día. Cuando Miles Reeves, hijo del dueño de la mansión, Nathaniel Reeves, nació, Keith Black murió, a la edad de catorce años, por causas que ninguna persona en el pueblo, con excepción del propio Nathaniel y de Lily Red, sabía, y tampoco podría nunca llegar a imaginarse.<p>

Otro suceso, ocurrido el año anterior, en mil setecientos doce, es la muerte de Lily Red, acusada de brujería y quemada en la hoguera por ello a orillas del río Arun. La acusación se hizo por casualidad y debido a un descuido de la mujer. Un niño estuvo a punto de morir esa vez por causa de la persona que habitaba el castillo de Arundel. El pequeño acabó salvando la vida porque, por suerte o por desgracia, Lily, confiándose más de lo que debería, no estuvo segura de que no estuviera alguien pendiente del crío. Estuvo equivocada. La madre del niño estaba buscándolo y, siguiendo su instinto o por azares del destino, fue al río para buscar a su hijo. Al ver que Lily intentaba llevar al pequeño con ella al castillo y también intentaba darle un líquido extraño, la mujer dio la alarma y ese mismo día Lily Red fue acusada de brujería y se convirtió en la última víctima de la Caza de Brujas en Inglaterra.

Ese nueve de febrero, Miles Reeves cumplió cinco años, y cinco años también se cumplieron desde la muerte del joven Keith Black. Nathaniel, como todos los nueve de febrero, sonreía con infinita felicidad y dulzura cuando su hijo estaba presente, pero cuando se encontraba a solas, esa sonrisa se borraba por completo, dejando ver en sus bellos y exóticos ojos dorados un aura de infinita tristeza y dolor. Ese día nació su hijo, pero también murió la única persona que ha llegado a amar con toda su alma. Hasta el momento. Porque en ese momento tenía a Miles, tenía algo, o alguien en ese caso, que su amado le dejó antes de morir.

* * *

><p>A orillas del río Arun, el joven profesor de Historia Universal espera pacientemente a que Alison Casandra Brown llegue al lugar. No tiene que esperar mucho más tiempo, pues a los cinco segundos, la voz de la profesora de Literatura Inglesa y Universal llega a sus oídos, excusándose por llegar tarde. Miles Reef sonríe ampliamente y con cariño al verla. Está espléndida.<p>

-Acabo de llegar. Aunque si hubiera estado esperando más tiempo tampoco me hubiera importado. Estás preciosa, Alison –Miles habla con voz suave, acercándose a ella y viendo de cerca el débil sonrojo que ha aparecido en sus mejillas, seguramente debido al halago anterior-. ¿Estás avergonzada?

-N… Sí, algo –tras hablar en un susurro, baja levemente la mirada. Miles parece sorprenderse ante el repentino cambio que Alison ha dado con la respuesta, pero luego sonríe a la vez que la abraza afectuosamente. La mujer corresponde el abrazo, escondiendo la cara en el pecho del hombre. Alison vuelve a hablar, consciente de la pregunta silenciosa de Miles-. Tengo miedo de que todo termine en poco tiempo.

-No pienses en eso, lo mejor es intentar pasar lo mejor posible el día a día. Así, cuando todo termine, no habrás desperdiciado ni un sólo segundo de felicidad –al terminar de hablar, Miles le levanta con cuidado la cabeza, obligándola a que lo mire, y le besa la frente con suavidad y dulzura-. ¿No te parece eso mejor que estar atormentándote todo el tiempo y esperar resignándote y con miedo a que todo termine sin remedio alguno? –Alison asiente- Todo acabará tarde o temprano y no podremos hacer nada por remediarlo, Alison. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Miles, lo sé. Sé que todo terminará en algún momento sin importar lo que hagamos por intentar remediarlo. Sé eso demasiado bien.

-¿Por tu poder de predecir sucesos futuros?

Alison asiente y Basil, escondido para que ninguno de los dos pueda verlo, abre los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo es posible que ese profesor supiera el secreto de su hermana y además creyera que es cierto?

* * *

><p>-Hermano, ¿esto es Arundel? –una mujer adolescente, de unos diecisiete años, pregunta curiosa a un joven hombre a su lado, de unos veinticinco años.<p>

El joven asiente en respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana, y la chica, a su vez, sonríe abiertamente. Su nuevo hogar parece ser de su agrado. Segundos después, un joven, de la misma edad que la adolescente, los mira curioso con una bolsa llena de comestibles, frutas, verduras y huevos, entre muchos otros, entre los brazos.

-Hola. Son nuevos aquí, ¿verdad? –ante la pregunta del joven, los dos hermanos asienten. Sonríe amablemente- Mi nombre es Miles Reeves.

-Yo soy Paris Nash, y mi hermana es Casandra –el joven hombre decide hablar, presentándose al adolescente-. ¿Vivís aquí?

-Sí. ¿Dónde tienen que ir? Los guiaré encantado.

-Nuestro padre dijo que nos quedáramos en el castillo de Arundel hasta que viniera a buscarnos –la joven Casandra es quien habla ahora.

-El castillo está sobre esa colina de ahí. Síganme, les mostraré el camino.

Los hermanos siguen a Miles a través de las desiertas calles de Arundel. Observan cuidadosamente todo a su paso, para empezar a conocer el pueblo donde tendrán que vivir durante un tiempo indefinido, que puede ir desde pocas horas hasta varios años. Comienzan a subir por la colina. Poco a poco, con cada paso que dan, el castillo de Arundel va alzándose, imperioso y espléndido, ante ellos. Los hermanos Nash no pueden esconder su asombro al ver tan magnífico edificio, y Miles Reeves sonríe complacido al ver la expresión en las caras de ambos.

Al salir Paris y Casandra del asombro inicial, la adolescente da las gracias al joven Reeves por haberlos guiado hacia allí. Miles sonríe a la chica con una ternura que resulta cautivadora a ojos de Casandra y perturbadora y peligrosa en opinión de Paris. El chico Nash no duda en despedir tajantemente a Reeves, sin dejar que, tanto Casandra como Miles, siguieran viéndose.

Miles Reeves baja la colina sin rechistar, no sin antes haberle besado el dorso de la mano a la joven muchacha.

* * *

><p>Deambulando por las calles de Arundel, al mismo tiempo que Alison y Miles se encuentran a orillas del río Arun, Keith observa todo a su alrededor. Mira las grandes casas del casco antiguo, disfrutando de su belleza ancestral. Detiene su paseo al pasar por una calle oscura, siniestra, llena de un inquietante y atrayente misterio que su hermana Alison calificaría de peligroso, pero la curiosidad mató al gato de la misma forma que hace que Keith, consciente de la segura regañina que le caería por parte de su hermana mayor al volver al castillo, se deje llevar por el misterio reinante en esa calle y se adentre en ella, investigándola. Cada segundo que transcurre sobre el lugar, cada paso que Keith da sobre el asfalto, el ambiente va volviéndose más y más cargado, más siniestro. Llegando a la entrada de los límites de una antigua, hermosa y oscura mansión, todo el malestar que el chico ha estado sintiendo durante el camino desaparece por completo de forma misteriosa.<p>

-¿Te has perdido, Pequeño? –la voz de un hombre suena desde dentro del jardín de la mansión, asustando a Keith.

-N-no, Señor –el chico hace una pequeña pausa, pensando mejor la respuesta-. O eso creo.

-Entiendo –el hombre mira detenidamente a Keith, notando en su semblante una chispa de duda y curiosidad-. Pareces querer preguntar algo. Habla sin problemas, Muchacho.

-Esta calle parece abandonada y espectral, en contraposición con las demás calles de Arundel, ¿puedo saber por qué?

-Eso es debido a que muchas desgracias llegaron a esta calle hace mucho tiempo y se sucedieron una tras otra sin descanso. Ya prácticamente nadie quiere quedarse por aquí por eso mismo.

-Y aún así usted vive aquí…

Ante el comentario del chico, el hombre ríe con suavidad, haciendo que a Keith se le ruborizaran las mejillas con un suave tono rosáceo por la melodiosidad de su risa.

-Ni mi hijo ni yo tememos a lo que pueda suceder.

-Entiendo. Siento mucho si mi comentario ha sido muy descortés. Soy Keith Brown.

-No hay ningún problema, Muchacho. Nathan Reef a tu servicio.

* * *

><p>Las cosas han ido de mal en peor, en opinión, por supuesto, de Paris Nash, hasta el momento. Miles Reeves y Casandra Nash, su querida hermana pequeña, se llevan a las mil maravillas, o incluso mejor si es que eso es posible. Y no sólo son amigos, no, claro que no, ¡son novios! Paris casi deja ver la ira que lo invadió delante de su hermana cuando ella misma se lo comunicó hace escasas horas, completamente feliz. Y dicha ira aún sigue hirviéndole la sangre sin piedad, sigue haciendo que Paris sienta unas ansias enormes de asesinar a Miles Reeves. Lo que aún no sabe, y muy pronto sabrá, es que ese deseo se cumplirá, aunque no de la forma que desea.<p>

Casandra corre contenta y nerviosa por su habitación. Tiene una cita con Miles dentro de poco y aún no sabe que ponerse. Sabe que llegará tarde y eso la apena, ¡que Dios la castigue ahora mismo si no lo sabía, después del don de la clarividencia que tiene y del que Dios la dotó al nacer! Deja de correr y, como si una bombilla se le hubiera iluminado repentinamente, baja corriendo hacia la sala, buscando, y encontrando de paso, a su hermano Paris.

El muchacho la mira interrogante, sin entender por qué la chica está armando tanto escándalo de pronto, corriendo y llamándolo a viva voz. Su hermana le explica, contenta, que dentro de poco estaría con Miles en una cita, pero que no sabe que ponerse y necesita que la ayude a elegir la ropa que vestirá para no llegar demasiado tarde a su encuentro. Paris la ayuda sin rechistar, pero eso no evita que, por dentro, esté calcinándose por la ira.

Una vez que la muchacha está completamente arreglada y está satisfecha con el trabajo, sale corriendo del castillo para encontrarse con su amado, sin darse cuenta de que Paris, en un ataque de cólera, está siguiéndola. Casandra y Miles se abrazan al verse, sin ser conscientes del fatal final que les espera. Se besan. Paris coge un puñal de entre sus ropajes, dispuesto a asestarle una puñalada en el corazón al chico que se atrevió a tocar a su hermana. Se acerca a ellos y, sin ni siquiera dudarlo, asesta una puñalada en el pecho de Miles. Pero no es suyo el cuerpo que cae sin vida delante de ellos.

* * *

><p>Treinta y uno de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, a escasas horas del año nuevo. Un año nuevo lleno de desgracias para algunos de los residentes en Arundel pero, por supuesto, eso es desconocido para todos, o al menos para casi todos.<p>

En vísperas de la última Nochevieja del siglo veinte, Keith Brown espera pacientemente a que Nathan Reef decida salir de su hogar para poder pasar junto a él la despedida de un siglo y la bienvenida de otro. Cuando el hombre decide salir, el adolescente sonríe ampliamente y ambos se abrazan cuando Nathan abre la puerta de la valla metálica que separa los límites de la mansión con la calle.

-¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo, Muchacho? –Nathan pregunta con voz suave y con una sonrisa llena de ternura dirigida hacia el chico.

Keith mira el reloj y niega. Cinco minutos no es mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero, con lo impaciente que estuvo a que el hombre saliera para poder verlo, ese tiempo se le hizo interminable. Nathan ríe suavemente al darse cuenta de que el tiempo discurrió muy lentamente para el chico y le acaricia cuidadosamente el pelo. El muchacho se sonroja débilmente y baja la mirada, avergonzado.

Andan por las calles de Arundel, abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que tienen al lado. Llegan a orillas del río Arun y Keith deja de andar, observando maravillado el místico brillo en la superficie de las aguas del río, producido por el reflejo de la luna llena. Hermoso. Nathaniel deja de andar a la misma vez que él, pero el hombre no observa el reflejo de la luna en las aguas, sino que mira al propio astro, temiendo que el mal presentimiento que recorre su cuerpo con una rapidez vertiginosa sea real.

En otro tramo del río Arun, Scarlet Lily Brown sonríe complacida, elevando su infantil rostro hacia la luna.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Casandra Nash descansa, con una puñalada que le atraviesa, desde la espalda, la parte derecha de su pecho, en el suelo, entre Paris Nash, su asesino y su hermano mayor, y Miles Reeves, su amado y la persona por la que dio su vida. Porque la puñalada iba hacia el hijo de Nathaniel Reeves y ella, sabiendo por una visión, que su hermano iba a apuñalarlo, se puso entre medias de ambos en ese mismo momento, recibiendo ella en su pecho el puñal de su hermano. Paris Nash grita horrorizado, pero una voz lo calla al momento:<p>

-Incluso aunque el puñal no hubiera atravesado el pulmón derecho de la chica, esta hubiera muerto igualmente. En una visión vio que queríais matar a su amado. El deseo de vuestra hermana era salvarlo, dando su vida por él.

-Padre –Miles Reeves susurra, reconociendo al dueño de la voz-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Crees acaso que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando vi que los dientes de león morían a la vez que se manchaban de sangre y, tanto el ébano como el brezo blanco, se encogían de dolor? –Nathaniel pregunta con un tono gélido muy poco común en él. Guarda silencio al notar que la interrogante mirada de Paris Nash está dirigida a él- Cada persona tiene relación con una planta. Vuestra hermana se correspondía con el diente de león, mi hijo se corresponde con el brezo blanco. Vos sois el ébano.

Después de las palabras de Nathaniel, el silencio reina en el lugar hasta que llega la noche. En ese momento, Paris empieza a irse, con la mirada baja y dejando allí el cuerpo de su hermana. Miles frunce el ceño ante esto.

-Cálmate, Muchacho –Nathaniel vuelve a hablar, consciente de la ira que está empezando a recorrer el cuerpo de su hijo.

Pero Miles no le hace caso y, tras besar los fríos labios de Casandra, corre en busca de Paris Nash.

* * *

><p>Alison mira hacia la luna y palidece. Algo realmente malo está a punto de suceder. Se levanta de la mesa donde está sentada junto a sus padres y su hermano mellizo y, sin hacer caso de los gritos de sus padres para que volviera, sale del castillo. Miles está esperándola en la puerta. Se miran y saben que ambos notan lo mismo: una desgracia ocurrirá en cuanto se produzca el cambio de siglo.<p>

-Algo raro está pasándole a Scarlet. Temo por mi hermano Keith –Alison habla preocupada, explicándole con palabras lo que Miles ya ha visto en su mirada.

-Keith está con mi padre. Salieron juntos a pasear hace un tiempo. Lo que me preocupa es que Scarlet está sola, a orillas del río Arun. La vi mientras venía hacia aquí y me dio un escalofrío al verla. Algo malo sucederá, y será a causa de tu hermana –Miles habla en un susurro, preocupado al igual que Alison.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-En el jardín de mi casa hay varias plantas, cada uno de nosotros y de las personas que han vivido se identifica con una de ellas. Tú eres el diente de león, al igual que la mujer a la que amé en el pasado. Tu madre, al igual que lo era mi abuela, es el ciprés. Tu hermano Basil personifica el ébano, exactamente igual que el hermano de mi antigua amada. Scarlet es el sauce llorón, tal y como lo era una mujer a la que quemaron en la hoguera en mil setecientos doce, acusada de brujería. Keith es el clavel blanco, al igual que la persona que me trajo a la vida. Tu padre no tiene semejanza con ninguno, no sé por qué, aunque puede que también sea el ciprés como tu madre. Mi padre personifica la bellota y yo al brezo blanco. Mi padre y yo pensamos que podríais tener relación con las personas del pasado, por eso creo que, sea lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir, será a causa de Scarlet.

* * *

><p>Miles se mira las manos, incrédulo. No recuerda haber hecho nada para haberse manchado de sangre, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿por qué tiene sangre por todo el cuerpo, el pueblo entero está en silencio y un hedor a sangre fresca puede captarse en el ambiente? Una voz femenina surge en su mente. ¿Qué dice? No logra escucharlo bien. Otra voz, la de su padre, repite lo mismo que la voz de su cabeza dijo, para que él pudiera entenderlo: "La Piedra Filosofal está completa." ¿Piedra Filosofal? ¿Qué es eso?<p>

-La Piedra Filosofal es el tan ansiado elixir de la eterna juventud que toda la humanidad ha estado buscando desde hace generaciones. Muchos alquimistas decían que era una piedra que podía convertir en oro todo el material que toca. Muchos otros decían que puede dar la inmortalidad y la juventud a quien la posea. Los menos, en cambio, unían todo lo dicho anteriormente en una sola frase: "La Piedra Filosofal puede conceder cualquier deseo a quien la encuentre." Lo cierto, es que puede hacer todo eso y mucho más pero, a cambio de su inmenso poder, se necesita una inmensa cantidad de vidas humanas –Nathaniel Reeves explica con voz débil, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado para que se forme? –en un susurro, Miles pregunta sin saber aún lo que ha pasado.

-Dejándote llevar por la cólera y la desesperación de haber perdido a tu amada has asesinado a todo Arundel, empezando por Paris Nash. Luego has juntado toda la sangre hasta que se ha formado una amalgama de la fuente de la vida. Al solidificarse, se ha encogido y ha formado las piedras que cuelgan de tu cuello y del mío –Nathaniel hace una pausa. Al notar que su hijo quiere decir algo vuelve a hablar-. Sé que no recuerdas nada y también sé que no deseabas hacerlo. Pero hay veces que los espíritus y los sentimientos son más fuertes que nosotros mismos.

Desde ese día, Nathaniel y Miles Reeves dejaron de existir. Cuando Arundel fue repoblado en su totalidad, excepto en la calle donde la mansión se encuentra, empezaron a hacerse llamar Nathan y Miles Reef.

* * *

><p>Miles y Alison corren hacia el lugar donde el hombre vio a Scarlet. No la ven allí. La buscan por los alrededores sin tener éxito. ¿Dónde puede estar? Andan por la orilla del río, siguiendo su recorrido, hasta llegar al lugar donde Nathan y Keith están quietos, mirando la luna y el reflejo de la misma en las aguas del río Arun, respectivamente. Se acercan a ellos. Miles y Alison saludan con voz débil, Nathan responde el saludo con voz preocupada y Keith lo hace confuso, sin entender el por qué del tono de voz de cada uno. Alison abraza a su hermano al verlo, confundiéndolo aún más.<p>

-Vosotros también lo habéis notado –Nathan es el que habla, Miles y Alison asienten. Keith los mira más confuso que antes-. Una desgracia va a suceder. Pero aún no sé qué.

-Yo sí. Quiere crear una Piedra Filosofal. Pero no sé como lo hará, para crearla hacen falta muchas vidas humanas, ¿no? –Alison es quien habla ahora.

-Técnicamente, sí. Pero no creo que vaya a hacerlo de la forma tradicional. Lily no era así.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pueda añadir algo más, y dando la media noche, Scarlet aparece frente a ellos, riendo. Keith la mira asustado, intuyendo que la niña que tiene enfrente no es exactamente su hermana pequeña, sino alguien más. Instintivamente, se acerca más a Nathan. Scarlet ríe aún más, divirtiéndose, y el hombre abraza al muchacho protectoramente.

La niña se acerca poco a poco a ambas parejas. Empieza a andar en círculos alrededor de los cuatro. Nathan y Miles intentan proteger a Keith y a Alison. Sin éxito. Un haz de luz azul rodea a Alison, separándola de Miles.

Nathan, su hijo y Keith intentan rescatarla, pero cuanto más tiran de ella para que el haz de luz la suelte, Alison es atrapada con más fuerza. Hasta que, debido a la presión, no puede aguantar más y muere. La siguiente víctima del haz de luz es Keith, quien aguanta aún menos la presión en su cuerpo que su hermana. Una vez que ambos están muertos, Scarlet reúne toda la sangre en un solo punto y espera hasta que se seca, encogiéndose. Miles y Nathan gritan, sin poder aguantar el dolor de perder de nuevo a las personas que más quieren.

-¡La Piedra Filosofal es mía! –Scarlet grita, feliz, con voz doble: la suya, infantil, y otra, escalofriante y adulta, _la voz de Lily Red_.

Lily Red ha vuelto de entre los muertos y ha conseguido su objetivo.


End file.
